Byakuya plays matchmaker
by Bleachcrazedlunatic
Summary: What happens when a certain captain decides to get invloved with his sister's love life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or any of the characters.**

**Byakuya plays matchmaker**

**Part 1**

The corridor to squad six barracks was relatively quiet at this time of night. Captain Kuchiki was making his way home when he happened to hear his lieutenant having a conversation, not one to usually ease drop he decided to keep walking until he heard his sister's name.

"What about Rukia? You guys have known each other for so many years now, why not give it a shot and see where it goes?" A male voice said that he thought belonged to lieutenant Hisagi.

"I couldn't even think to ask her out, I mean she is a Kuchiki, and I am merely a lieutenant from the streets of the 78th district of Rukongai, I would never be accepted." Renji sighed, Byakuya secretly smiled knowing that his lieutenant knew his place.

"Yea and if she was born into the family I might agree but she also started out in Inuzuri and was adopted in, it might give leniency because of that." Shuhei said sounding optimistic, and Byakuya having to keep his reiatsu in check to make sure neither realized he was there. He started to look down on lieutenant Hisagi, whether Rukia was born in or adopted she was still a Kuchiki and he should show more respect.

"No is doesn't matter she is still a Kuchiki..." Byakuya found himself admiring Abarai a little more. "..Beside to stand a chance with her I still need to do a lot more, I need show her, them that I am something, maybe if I one day become a captain and have the power to finally beat Capatin Kuchiki she would notice me." Renji said softly, Byakuya fowned maybe he had jumped the gun with his previous thought. The idea of Abarai ever beating him was ridiculous, with that thought he continued home.

* * *

><p>Byakuya headed to his room, but took the longer route to admire the gardens and koi pond. The moon was full and it lit up the garden beautifully, with the cherry blossoms in full bloom the entire gardens was filled with a beautiful fragrance. If only Hisana was here to enjoy them with him, he sighed slightly, remembering the first time he had taken her to mansion and the way her face lit up when seeing the gardens. She used to say that it was her favorite part of the entire mansion.<p>

He wandered out on to the bridge over the koi pond remembering shared moments with his late wife, when he notice his sister sitting at the far edge of the garden looking upset.

"Nii-sama I didn't realize you were here." Rukia said with a slight bush, having missed her brothers reiatsu.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be out in Seireitei visting with friends." He inquired, looking at her sad looking eyes. He broke the rules of family when he had married Hisana, and then again when he adopted Rukia into his family, but he never regreted it. It upset him to know that he acted against what his clan wanted, but he found happiness in his wife and sister, and therefor couldn't bring himself to ever be upset by his actions.

"I just didn't feel like going out tonight, and I find the gardens so peaceful I decided to come home and rest here for the night." She sighed, obviously something bothering her.

Byakuya found a seat next to her, to also admire the gardens once again. He usually kept his emotions at bay when he was outside the manor but here he felt he could relax slightly.

"You know Hisana also loved these gardens, and would seek comfort here when she was feeling upset." Rukia looked up at her brother to see his eyes slightly glazed over, clearly thinking about the past.

"I wish I could have known her, she must have been a wonderful person for you to have fallen in love with her nii-sama." She said quietly. He was quickly pulled out of his memories and looked at his sister, maybe this was what upset her, love.

"She was a wonderful woman, and I miss her every day. Although you two have very different personalities you are both great women." Seeing her perk up slightly, "I am sure you will find someone who will make you as happy as Hisana made me." He said.

Her brother was rarely one to talk about things so personal, that she valued everything he said.

"It is getting late, I hope you feel better soon Rukia." He stated well standing up. "I already due thank you nii-sama." He nodded and started to head back to his room. Maybe Abarai isn't such a bad choice, he is a lieutenant and with more practice with his bankai he will most likely become a captain one day. He seems to make her happy and they do have a past together. Although the Kuchiki clan would expect her to marry someone from a noble family once her name changes they would no longer care either way. With those thoughts he let a small smile reach his face, thinking as to how to go about getting them together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Plan A**

When he woke up in the morning he had decided he was definitely going to get them together, he wanted to see his sister happy and he definitely did not want a moody lieutenant, well moodier he though. With that he concluded neither of them would want him to know that he was meddling, and since he also didn't want to lose his reputation of the calm thoughtful captain that didn't get involved in the gossip of the Seireitei. So with that he tried to think of the best way to go about accomplishing his new mission.

Later that day he called Abarai into his office with an idea, if he would feel more confident if he was stronger, then he would help.

"Captain you called." Renji said as he walked into his office looking slightly anxious obviously trying figure out why he was there.

Byakuya continued with the paperwork he had in front of him, knowing that it only made his lieutenant more anxious, but if he wished to be captain one day he would need to understand that patience is required of the position, when he was done signing the last report he finally looked up to see Abarai starring at a random item in his office.

"Yes, although you can perform bankai you are very far off from mastering it. With everything that has happened since the Winter War I have decided you need to become more capable with it." He said calmly never taking his eyes of the man who was now showing both shock and anger, how amusing.

"I..I understand captain. I have been practicing with 3rd seat Madarame to help with becoming better at it." He said slightly embarrassed.

"That will not do, your schedules due not always coincide and since I know both of you enjoying going out at night, the amount of time you can train with him would be low." Kuchiki responded, as Abarai started turning a shade of red, whether from anger or embarrassment he was unsure. "I have decided that since I also wish to train more you and I will meet three times a week in the Squad six training area." Shock took back over his lieutenant's face his mouth opened slightly seemingly unable to comprehend what was just said to him. Is this really the man my sister wants? He thought for a moment.

"That…I…would be very grateful Captain." Renji said bowing slightly.

"This is for the benefit of the squad and the Gotei 13, the training levels everywhere will be increased to ensure that no matter who the enemy is we will never again have to deal with the amount of injured we had received during the Winter War." He said very nonchalantly, pleased at himself for not giving away any of his true intentions. His lieutenant nodded.

"We start today after lunch with the training. That is all." He dismissed him, Abarai still looking slightly pensive as he made his way out of the office.

Byakuya feeling pleased that his plan was being set in motion. He knew it would awhile before he get him up to the strength of a captain, but the important part was him feeling more confident. He had told lieutenant Hisagi he wished to beat him, well here was his opportunity to attempt to. He considered for a moment whether he should throw a practice, but decided his pride wouldn't let him, nor would it be beneficial to his subordinate.

* * *

><p>He was still shocked as he made his way out his captain's office, the man had both insulted him and was trying to help him, and he was so lost in his thoughts that he missed someone calling him.<p>

"Hey Renji, what the hell! Have you become deaf or something." Rukia screamed.

"What no, how..why are you here?" He demanded, slightly surprised to see his crush standing in front of him.

"I came to see nii-sama, to deliver a message from Captain Ukitakehe. What has you all spaced out." She questioned.

"Captain he said he wants to help me with my bankai, we are having our first practice after lunch." Renji said starting to feel nervous.

"Nii-sama is so nice isn't he," Her eyes got slightly bigger had thought of wonderful her brother is. "I think it's great you two are going to start practicing. From what I understand quite a few of the Captains have started setting up more intense training schedules."

He nodded, "Captain just said something like that."

"Hey maybe I will come by watch if Captain Ukitakehe wont mind, I would love to see you two practice and…" She was cut off by him yelling no and waving his hands in front his now red face.

"Baka why not" she screamed. "What you have some secret moves you are trying keep hidden?" She said sarcastically.

Renji faces was now and even brighter shade of red. If he told her it was because he didn't want her to see him get his ass handed to him by her brother she would might figure out how he felt, but if he said no she thinks he is hiding something, feeling even worse than before he decided to wing it.

"Well" He said well rubbing the back of his head. "It's just the spiritual pressure may be too much for an unseated officer." He said quickly realizing he just mad a huge mistake, next thing he knew there was a foot in his face and he was flying backwards.

"You stupid idot!" She yelled well continuing down the hallway to her brother's office.

* * *

><p>The training session was going worse that he expected, his Captain was not holding back in anyway, and even though they hadn't been at it that long he could feel himself tiring quickly. Before he even had a chance to take a breath Senbonzakura Kageyoshi coming back at him. He flash stepped away, and just managed from getting hit. The one thing he knew he was good at was shunpo. Starting to become surrounded by the pink blades again he realized he needed to keep moveing flash stepping backwards he screamed Hikotsu Taihō causing a blast of red energy to explode from snake head and scatter some of the blades away. Using this opportunity he fired another blast start at the Captain, who flashed stepped to away to avoid being hit. They continued on for some time more like this when Renji felt his body beginning to give out.<p>

"That is enough Lieutenant Abarbai, well will end for the day." Capatin Kuchiki declared well placing his sword back at hip.

"No..I..can..keep going." He managed to say well breathing hard.

"It is not necessary, you have reached your limit, anything more would just be pointless." The captain responded flatly.

Feeling angry at his Captain for stopping and at himself for being so weak he begrudgingly put his weapon away. He sat down trying to catch his breath still berating himself for not doing better.

Byakuya looked down at the man, he was impressed with the way he handle himself, and saw potential for him. Thinking that now was his chance to make a move he walked over.

"Rukia seemed upset earlier, do you happen to know why?" He asked hoping this move would not give anything away.

Renji sat there nervous, oh shit did he know that he virtually screamed at her not come here, this could be bad. "I uhh, I am not sure." He said hoping that his captain wouldn't see him starting to sweat.

"I see, well I thought if anyone might know it would be you." Byakuya stated staring down at his subordinated noticing him squirm slightly.

Oh shit he knows. "Well I might have told her she couldn't come watch up practice, but it's only because I didn't want her to get in trouble." He said rubbing the back of his head hoping that his captain would try anything against him in weakened stated.

"Well she can get herself into by ignoring her duties, maybe I should talk to her." Byakuya said, well starting to walk back to the barraks, as Renji quickly jumped up to reach him.

"Wait Captain, that really isn't necessary, she mentioned she would of asked her Captain first so she wouldn't have been in trouble." Renji quickly blurted knowing he was doubling back on his statements, and was looking a fool.

"Why were you worried she would get in trouble then?" He asked, well trying to contain the smirk from reaching his face.

"I uhh, I don't know." Renji said well dropping his face from shame.

"If I were you I would apologize."

"I will Captain, I didn't mean to upset her, its just…"He dropped his shoulders, Byakuya feeling this was his chance to play his card "Lilies." was all he said as he walked back to office, leaving a dumb struck Renji behind.

* * *

><p>After searching for an hour he finally found a vender that sold Lilies and bought a bouquet. He wasn't sure why his captain had offered that information, but he should be thankful he didn't get any death threats because he had hurt the feelings of his sister.<p>

He slowly made his way over to the thirteenth squad, not sure what he would say, by the time he got to her door he stilled had nothing. He usually just winged things but considering how bad that had gone for him last time he tried to think of how to start. He had just come up with "Hello" as his first word when her door opened, and he quickly hid the flowers behind his back.

"Baka what do you want? Arent you worried I might die from your reiatsu." She glared at him.

"Hello" well at least that parts over, knowing she was still glaring he tried to come up with something quickly, but he couldn't, an instead he just stood there like a moron staring at her. Finally remembering the flower he shoved them towards her.

Rukia's eyes lit up when she saw them, and her face became ecstatic when she saw the Chappy card.

"Sorry" was all he was able to mumble. She looked at him again and her face was much warmer. "It's ok Renji, I knew the real reason you didn't want me there." She said quietly. He looked perplexed. "I know it's because you are embarrassed that your bankai could never be as beautiful as nii-sama's and you didn't want me to judge. " She finished. He mentally slapped himself, "Yea you called it." He said.

They chatter for a few minutes longer and then said there good nights. Little did they know Byakuya was listening just outside. He also also mentally slapped himself at Rukia's explanation, as well as his lieutenant not coming clean. Realizing he would need to work out a better plan he went to back to his quarters.


End file.
